Otra Vida
by I should be a Weasley
Summary: Magnus es llamado para curar a un joven Cazador de Sombras, 90 años después de la muerte de Alec.


_**Otra vida**_

**Disclaimer**: TMI pertenece a Cassie.

**Antes de leer: **La acción sucede 100 años después de los acontecimientos de TMI. No se tienen en cuenta los acontecimientos del epilogo de CoLS ni del próximo libro (CoHF). Se supone que Alec esta muerte desde hace 90 años :'(

**Nota de la Autora: Llore** un poco mientras escribía esto (solo un poquito). Mientras leeis esto podéis escuchar _No light, No light _de Florence and The Machine. No sé si es la canción apropiada para este One-Shot, pero me recuerda a Malec y me encanta.

El mensaje de fuego había sido claro; Los cazadores de sombras necesitan tu ayuda, preséntate en el instituto de Nueva York inmediatamente. Y Magnus así lo hizo, no era conveniente estar en malos términos con los cazadores de sombras.

La última vez que Magnus había estado en el Instituto había sido 60 años atrás, pero nada parecía haber cambiado. El edificio seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto, grande, imponente, antiguo y algo peligroso, de siempre. Magnus llamó y espero que alguien le atendiera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, 10 segundos después la puerta se abrió y una muchacha de no más de 18 años apareció. Era alta y esbelta, el cabello negro como la noche le caía por la espalda, los ojos estaban abiertos y había rastros de lágrimas por las mejillas de la chica.

_Isabelle, _pensó Magnus. Pero inmediatamente se corrigió, la chica si se parecía a Isabelle pero no del todo. Sus ojos eran de un color caramelo claro y el cabello tres veces más oscuro que el de Isabelle.

"Eres Magnus Bane?" Mustio la chica, esperanzada.

"Lo soy."

"Entra, deprisa." Le ordeno la chica, agarrándole violentamente por la muñeca y guiándole por el edificio.

Mientras la chica lo llevaba a dondequiera que fuese, Magnus observaba todo a su alrededor. Nada parecía haber cambiado en esos 100 años, algún mueble, alguna reforma, quizás, pero en general todo era igual. A medida que avanzaban Magnus empezó a recordar el recorrido que estaban tomando. Iban a la enfermería. El brujo supuso que alguien estaba herido y tuvo la delicadeza de no soltar un suspiro de fastidio delante de la chica.

"¿Y bien, quien es el herido?" Preguntó Magnus, no por curiosidad, sino por educación.

La chica se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró directamente.

"¿Cómo sabes que hay un herido?"

"¿Intuición?" Magnus se encogió de hombros. "Pero lo hay, ¿no es así?" La chica asintió y retomó la marcha.

"Mi hermano," mustió. "Él estaba cazando demonios conmigo y yo...me descuide por un momento y no vi el demonio hasta que estuvo encima suyo. Fue muy rápido, no podría haberlo evitado aunque quisiera. El demonio le arañó todo el pecho." Un sollozo sacudió los hombros de la chica. Esta sacudió la cabeza y empezó a pisar con más fuerza. "No le ha tocado ningún órgano vital, creo, pero el veneno...Ningún _iratze _funciona, y no hay tiempo para llamar a los Hermanos Silenciosos. Mi madre mencionó que había un brujo en Brooklyn, y he tenido que llamarte."

Magnus iba a preguntarle quien era su madre, pero ya habían llegado a la enfermería. Las puertas estaban entreabiertas y Magnus pudo ver un bulto en una de las camas más alejadas.

"Ayúdale, por favor." Suplico la nefilim." Solo tiene 14 años."

"No prometo nada. "Dijo Magnus, entrando en la enfermería. La chica hizo ademan de seguirle pero Magnus negó con la cabeza. "Necesito concentrarme, y no puedo si estas revoloteando como un alma en pena a mi alrededor."

La muchacha lo fulmino con sus enormes ojos caramelo, una mirada digna de Isabelle Lightwood, y Magnus espero hasta que se desapareció del pasillo para cerrar la puerta.

Nadie le podría haber avisado de la fuerza con la que el recuerdo invadiría su mente.

_El misterioso mensaje de fuego aún ardía en su bolsillo mientras Isabelle Lightwood le suplicaba que salvase a su hermano mayor, Alexander Lightwood, herido por un demonio hydra. Magnus así lo hizo. Salvo la vida de Alec Lightwood y se enamoró de él. _

Hacia 60 años que Alec se había ido y en durante ese tiempo Magnus no había salido con nadie más. No habrá una próxima vez. Le había dicho a Alec. Y no la había habido.

Ahora el presente y el pasado se habían mezclado en la mente de Magnus, tan mezclados que el brujo era incapaz de separar uno del otro. Magnus se acercó a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo del chico herido, aun intentando distinguir la realidad del recuerdo, con tanta fuerza que casi dolía. Al final la voz de Isabelle suplicando su ayuda se atenuó hasta desaparecer y Magnus abrió los ojos que había cerrado en algún momento.

Pero en la cama aún estaba el cuerpo de Alec Lightwood.

Era inconfundible, pelo negro, tez pálida, alto y esbelto pero, a pesar de su semejanza, ese no era Alec. El cabello era más marrón oscuro que negro y los rasgos eran más juveniles, más de 14 años. Aliviado por una parte y triste por otra, Magnus descubrió que ese era el chico herido al que se suponía que debía curar.

El brujo engancho una silla cercana con el pie y se sentó en ella. Antes de empezar a hacer nada Magnus bajo la sabana que cubría el cuerpo del muchacho hasta la cintura. No llevaba camiseta pero Magnus vio un trozo de la cintura de unos pantalones negros que le eran familiares. Eran parte del uniforme de los cazadores de sombras, pantalones de cuero difíciles de quitar.

Magnus sonrió al recordar como difíciles de quitar eran los pantalones de los nefilim, pero inmediatamente se centró en avaluar la herida.

La hermana del chico había estado en lo correcto; los órganos internos estaban intactos, pero por poco, unos centímetros más profundas y las garras del demonio habrían segado la vida del chico.

_Como paso con Alec, _recordó Magnus con tristeza. No hay palabras para describir el esfuerzo del brujo para no echarse a llorar en aquel momento. Habían pasado 90 años, sí, pero nunca pasaría el tiempo suficiente para que Magnus superase la muerte de Alec.

Magnus apretó los dientes y se volvió a centrar en la herida, estaba abierta y a su alrededor estaban las cicatrices que dejaban las runas una vez habían sido usadas. Rápidamente, Magnus procedió a drenar el veneno del cuerpo del joven nefilim.

Tardo 3 horas, tres horas en eliminar todo el veneno del cuerpo del nefilim y cerrar la herida. Después se quedó dormido.

Cuando Magnus se despertó se encontró con dos ojos del azul más puro mirándolo fijamente. Intento esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora para no alarmar al chico. Encontrarse con un brujo dormido, con la cabeza a los pies de tu cama no pasa todos los días.

"Hola," dijo Magnus.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunto el chico, Magnus noto que sus ojos azules lo miraban desafiándolo.

"Soy Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Estabas herido y te he curado, ¿ves?" El chico bajo la vista a su pecho desnudo, su expresión pasando de la confusión a la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que no llevaba una camiseta. Miro a su alrededor, casi desesperadamente, en busca de su camiseta.

"¿Buscas algo?" Inquirió Magnus, inocentemente. Él sabía lo que buscaba pero estaba demasiado cansado como para conjurar una camiseta.

"Mi camiseta," respondió el nefilim, sus mejillas aun rojas como dos tomates. Magnus sospecho que toda la sangre del nefilim se había acumulado en su cara, y deseo que no lo hubiera hecho ya que, con los ojos azules y sonrojado, se parecía mucho más a Alec. "Tú eres un brujo, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes hacer que mi camiseta aparezca?"

Magnus dudo antes de responder, era bastante divertido ver como el chico buscaba tan desesperadamente algo con lo que taparse. "Si, necesito saber cómo es la camiseta que buscas antes de conjurarla."

El chico ya había parado de buscar una camiseta y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Una negra de manga larga estaría bien."

"¿Todas tus camisetas son negras?"

"Si, ¿por?"

"Curiosidad." Una camiseta como la que el nefilim acababa de describir apareció de la nada y cayó encima de la cama. "Aquí tienes."

"Gracias," rápidamente el chico se puso la camiseta y esbozo una sonrisita tímida y agradecida. Al ponerse la camiseta el cabello se le había desordenado de una manera que Magnus encontró favorecedora y familiar a la vez. "Por la camiseta y por curarme."

"De nada-" _Alec_, ese era el nombre que Magnus había estado a punto de decir, pero se contuvo, no quería responder preguntas incomodas. El chico interpreto la pausa repentina como una señal de presentarse.

"Cameron, Cameron Lightwood."

"De nada, Cameron Lightwood." El chico sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó en la cama.

"¿Quién te ha llamado?"

"Tu hermana."

"Ah...siento que la hayas tenido que ver al borde de la histeria." Se disculpó Cameron.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Victoria es así, pensara que es su culpa que el demonio me haya herido, aunque en realidad es mía, me acerque demasiado." A Magnus le enterneció la manera como Cameron hablaba de su hermana, una mezcla de adoración y ternura muy entrañable. Se parecía a la manera como Alec hablaba de sus hermanos.

"Debería irme, ya he acabado aquí." Soltó Magnus, repentinamente. No podía estar más allí, hablando con Cameron, porque cada vez que miraba al nefilim era como ver a Alec de nuevo y eso era tan, tan doloroso.

"¡No te vayas! ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado? "le pregunto Cameron, realmente preocupado. Magnus simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?"

"No lo sé. Es extraño pero me siento cómodo hablando contigo. Como si ya nos conociésemos."

Magnus volvió a negar con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla. Había escuchado a otros brujos hablar de ello. No era exactamente algo común pero sucedía. De vez en cuando algún brujo se encontraba con alguna persona que se parecía mucho a algún ser querido que ya había muerto. En esos casos las palabras 'reencarnación', 'magia' y 'doloroso' salían a relucir.

"Por favor, quédate." Le suplico Cameron. "¿No te pasa lo mismo? ¿No sientes como si ya nos hemos visto antes?"

Sí, sí, ¡sí! Quería chillar Magnus. Pero no debía. Abrió la puerta y miro directamente a Cameron, ojos gatunos chocando con unos azules.

"No."

**Hola :) Es mi primer Fanfiction así que si podéis ser un poco suaves con las criticas estaría bn! Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos no decepcionado mucho! **

**Besos, **

**Mrtaa**


End file.
